


The Notebook

by Tinyspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASL, Deaf Character, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sign Language, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe, deaf!gabriel, deanxCas - Freeform, samxgabriel - Freeform, sick, sick!Sam, spnfandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyspn/pseuds/Tinyspn
Summary: Sksksksk read and find outtt :)<3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue SKKSKSK
> 
> Edit: lmaooo i realize how bad this is, so feel free to skip this chapter  
> ___________________

‘Gabe. Stop. That’s a bad idea’ 

‘You stop!’ 

‘You need to tell him. Now’ 

‘You don’t understand.’ 

‘I. understand!’ 

‘No. You dont!’ 

Gabriel’s eyes were wild. His expression was unreadable, but it seemed angry, and hurt. 

‘Fine.’ 

And with that Charlie walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

「 when I met you,  
I could not speak  
You opened my mouth  
You opened my heart 」

Sam hummed along, softly drumming the tips of his fingers across his nightstand in rhythm. He didn’t listen to Bowie often, only when he was alone, or sick. It was fitting though, because right now, he was both. He rolled over in his bed to check his clock. 12:48 pm. He sighed, before pressing his face into his pillow, letting the coolness wash over his slightly sweaty, fever ridden head. ‘Just 5 more minutes’ he thought, resting his eyes. 

He woke himself up with a sneeze. Groaning, he pushed himself into an upright position, noting how dry his throat was. He reluctantly left the warmth of his bed, and walked the hallway. Sam decided that in the future, he should wear socks, because the floor was freezing. 

He roamed down the halls, eventually ending up in the kitchen where he grabbed his favorite cup. He filled it up to the very brim with ice water before downing it in one gulp. 

Sam heard the vague whispers of conversation coming from the direction of the library, and he allowed himself to follow them. He paused before entering, he heard two voices. Dean and Charlie. He waited another minute to see if any other voices would chime in, but no one did, so Sam walked in. 

 

He immediately regretted his decision.


	3. ‘Hello’

“Hey Sammy, you need anything?” Dean asked.  
Sam shook his head, hair falling into his eyes.  
Charlie waved a quick wordless ‘hello’, and Dean asked him another question that Sam didn’t hear, his attention was glued to the short man standing behind Charlie.

“Oh! Sorry” Charlie exclaimed. “This is Gabriel by the way. He wanted to meet your brother.”  
She said jerking a thumb in his direction. Gabriel waved, grinning sheepishly. 

Sam felt himself flush. He didn’t know they’d be having company over, he didn’t look terrible persay, just... not good. He was wearing the same outfit he’d been wearing for the past 2 days, and his hair was unkempt, still wild from sleeping. 

“Hey Sammy, you’re not looking too hot.”

 

Ironic. Sam felt like the room was on fire. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?”   
Dean asked again suspiciously. Sam cringed as soon as the word “no” slipped out of his mouth. It sounded hoarse, and it quickly turned into a light coughing fit. Sam swore under his breath, before saying “You know what? I think I’m gonna go lie down” 

He glanced at Gabriel “Nice to meet you”   
Gabriel just nodded silently looking intensely at Sam’s lips. 

“Feel better soon Sam” Charlie said pulling him into hug.


	4. Eyes, Hair, Style, and ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m a horrid writer lmaoo
> 
> I have loads of ideas that I’m absolutely rubbish at fufilling! 
> 
> Additionally please excuse any spelling errors, as I don’t have an editor, and I type these chapters quite quickly. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> —————————

Sam excused himself from the room, looking back one last time at Gabe. 

Gabe.

Where had that come from? He had barely met the guy, and he’d already given him a nickname.  
It seemed right though. Familiar. Sam pushed the door to his room open, made his way to his bed, and collapsed. He laid there for a while, looking up at the ceiling, letting his mind process the recent events.

During the excruciatingly embarrassing 5 minutes he had just spent with the three others in the library, Sam had made some observations about Gabe. He noticed Gabriel’s eyes. Hazel, but whiskey colored. Like stained glass with light shining through it. Sparkling with unknown intent, somewhere between mystery and mischief.

Gabriel’s hair. Long, but not too long, blonde, but not too blonde. Curling slightly at the nape of his neck, and framing his face perfectly.

His outfit... simple, yet stylish. A plain white shirt, and regular jeans, and complementing the outfit, a leather jacket that was slightly too big, covering Gabriel’s palms.

And his voice... 

Sam realized he hadn’t actually heard the short whiskey eyed, blonde haired man’s voice. 

Strange...


End file.
